Théodorant
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: [Aventures] Le délire. Total. C'est partie de rien, je comprend pas. Votre santé mentale à déposer à l'entrée.


_**Yellow. Et non, je ne suis pas morte. Je sais, vous avez espéré derrière vos écrans d'ordis, ricanant à la seule idée d'être débarrasser de nous. Et bin louper. Pour la peine, attendez vous à recevoir la visite du Tango des Meurtrières ( allez écouter Cell Block Tango, cette chanson est beaucoup trop bien !).**_

 _ **Bref. De retour pour un délire qui me vient d'une copine.**_

 _Plus précisément depuis deux semaines, en cours de maths. Comme quoi tu es productive même en cours._

 **On devrait pas plutôt bosser en cours ?**

 _ **C'est le boulot de Blanche ça. Je suis trop fatigué en ce moment. Surtout pour le rapport de stage.**_

 _Mmmh. Feignante._

 ** _* plisse les yeux* Pardon ?_**

 _Rien, rien._

 ** _Mouais* regard suspicieux* Bon, et bah, je vous laisse avec cette...chose, qui n'a aucun sens, chercher pas. Sauf si vous vous voulez vous embêtez, après c'est comme vous voulez. Dédicace à toi ma Carmélou chérie, tu m'inspires tellement, tu peux pas savoir.=)_**

 ** _Aventures n'est pas à moi, sinon le saint Théalthasar aurait déjà dominer le monde. Je le laisse à Mayhar et aux créateurs des ses personnages._**

 __ _ **« Théodorant »**_

Pourquoi ils m'avaient traîner ici ? J'ai toujours les reins en compote, et puis y a trop de monde dans ce marché, ça m'*mmerde ! Et où est Bob ? Je lui dois une bonne torgnole à lui…Ouais, une bonne baffe, pour la forme.

Que le spectacle commence

Les rideaux rougirent, et finalement disparurent dans une gerbe de feu, ameutant nombre de potentiels acheteurs fasciner. Apparu alors Bob le marchand, planté sur son estrade, les yeux brillants, et dégageant une aura charismatique incroyablement attirante ( **et sexy** _ **la ferme Micka).**_ Les flammes léchèrent sa robe, avant de mourir dans un crépitement. Un étrange recueillement saisi les spectateurs, qui firent silence. Même Théo s'abstint de tous commentaires négatifs vis à vis de la présentation prétentieuse de son ami.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, permettez-moi de me présenter : je me nomme Balthasar Octavius Barnabé, et je suis votre humble serviteur. Je reviens de lointaines contrées, où j'ai rapporter pour vous, un produit incroyable dont nul n'avait jamais eu connaissance avant moi.

Je vois bien les sourires septiques qui fleurissent dans l'assistance, c'est pourquoi je vais sans plus tarder vous dévoiler mon miracle en flacon :

Voici, pour la toute première fois sous vos yeux ébahis, le Théodorant !

Admirez les courbes de ce flacon, cette couleur doré de la liqueur qu'elle contient. Et non mesdames et messieurs, il ne s'agit d'un énième remède de charlatans.

Le Théodorant est extrait d'un animal peu commun, nommé le Théodo ce fabuleux animal à pour propriété de suinter un liquide, qui mélanger à un parfum de fleurs quelconque, vous donnera un véritable repoussoir à odeurs corporelles nauséabondes.

Mesdames, vos parfums ne s'éventent-ils pas au bout de deux heures ? Mon Théodorant peut durer des mois entiers, et ne perdra jamais son efficacité première.

Messieurs, ne craignez-vous pas d'incommodez ces dames avec vos effluves quand vous revenez de la chasse, et des champs ? Mon Théodorant vaincra cette pestilence olfactive, et mettra les délicates narines de vos femmes.

Mesdemoiselles, vous grandissez, et comme toute jeune fille, quelques odeurs…surprenantes peuvent parfois s'inviter dans vos vêtements. Ne riez pas, je sais de quoi je parle j'ai deux sœurs. Mon Théodorant empêchera la prolifération de cet air putréfié qui pourrait repousser les prétendants à votre main…ou à vos jupons.

Riches ou pauvres, génie ou idiots, et je sais que certains parmi vous le sont d'ailleurs, approchez sans crainte de mon étal et prenez donc mes fioles essayez mon produit, et voyer vous-même : Le Théodorant révolutionnera le monde ! C'est une édition limitée, ne ratez pas l'occasion, et un cookie offert pour un flacon acheter!

Merci de votre attention mesdames et messieurs. »

Bob salua son public, et après un clin d'œil coquin à un Théo blanc de rage, ouvrit son stand, en relevant le panneau cachant les fameuses fioles, sur lesquelles des dizaines et des dizaines de badauds fanatiques se jetèrent. Un beau paquet de pigeons, pour ainsi dire.

« BOB. Une explication. Vite, s'il te plait, supplia Grunleck peinant, à retenir un Inquisiteur la bave aux lèvres, et la main d'Euthanasie posée sur son fourreau.

Dans un mouvement souple, Bob, les cheveux ébouriffées à un point incroyable, sauta de son plateau pour atterrir après de ses amis, et d'un fou retenu par ses derniers.

« Disons que j'ai oublié de préciser que « l'animal » n'avait pas donné son accord pour servir de produit commercial, répliqua le pyromage à présent richissime. Et que j'ai été obligé de l'immobiliser pendant eux jours pour faire du stock, sourit le jeune homme en se penchant à la limite de l'espace ou Théo aurait pu lui arracher le nez à coup de dents. Calme toi vieux, enfin ce n'est que de l'énergie de la Lumière que j'ai prise, elle revient vite et elle est gratuite, je vois pas ou est le problème. »

Les yeux révulsés par la colère sans limite qui l'habitait se plongèrent dans le feu du défi de son belligérant, augmentant encore sa rage.

Il allait le tuer. Le massacrer. Une bonne fois pour toute. Pour ses reins. Pour les fioles. Pour le piège qu'il lui avait tendu. Pour son amour propre qui en avait un sacré coup. Et pour avoir profiter d'un moment de faiblesse.

Dans un rire espiègle, le demi-démon posa ses lèvres sur le nez rougit de son ami. Instantanément, le paladin reprend le dessus sur l'Inquisiteur. Et pose un son tour un baiser sur le fine arrête de nez de Bob.

T'es qu'un sal profiteur, mais j'taime quand même.


End file.
